Organic electronic devices convert electrical energy into radiation, detect signals through electronic processes, convert radiation into electrical energy, or include one or more organic semiconductor layers. Organic electronic devices are manufactured in layers, and at least one layer is a photoactive layer. This layer is critical for device performance.
Thus, what is needed are new photoactive compositions and methods.